


Songbird, Songbird fliegt im Wind

by Rotschild



Category: BioShock Infinite, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotschild/pseuds/Rotschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es handelt sich um eine ausgesprochen langweilige Donnerstag Nacht in welcher Sherlock Holmes unvermutet unter sehr mysteriösen Umständen Selbstmord begeht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zwei und Derselbe

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen!
> 
> Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction in bestimmt beinahe zehn Jahren. Ich habe lange nichts mehr geschrieben, mein Wortschatz ist ziemlich eingerostet und gelegentlich weiß ich ziemlich genau wie eine Szene aussehen soll, mir fehlen aber die Worte um sie zu beschreiben
> 
> Ich habe übrigens keinen Beta Leser, nur für den Fall dass sich jemand freiwillig melden möchte ;]

Nach zwanzig Jahren im Dienst von New Scotland Yard wusste Lestrade wie schwierig es war Nachrichten vom Tod eines geliebten Menschen zu überbringen. Also machte er Molly Hooper sicherlich keinen Vorwurf, auch wenn sie es weniger über sich brachte es ihm zu sagen, als es ihm zu zeigen.  
Allerdings hätte er eine Warnung oder einen Hinweis wie “ _Hey, uns wurde gerade einer deiner besten Freunde eingeliefert!_ ” sehr zu schätzen gewusst, bevor man ihn mit der unabänderlichen Realität konfrontierte...  


Molly Hooper war zu Gute zu halten, dass sie genauso kreidebleich und müde aussah wie Lestrade selbst, schon bevor sie das Tuch behutsam zurückschlug und den eiskalten Körper darunter freigab.  
Dabei war Molly kaum in der Lage ihren Blick auch nur eine Sekunde lang von der Leiche auf dem Autopsietisch zu lösen.  
Der Anblick drehte Lestrade beinahe den Magen um.  


Sherlock Holmes lag so reglos wie nie zuvor auf dem kalten Tisch und starrte reglos mit kaum geöffneten Augen hinauf zum Licht der leise summenden Neonröhren.  
Eine erst wenige Stunden alte Schädelfraktur legte blutige Teile seines außergewöhnlichen Gehirns offen und vielerlei unsauberer Knochenbrüche zeugten von seinem Sturz vom Dach des Sankt Bartholomews Hospitals.  


Lestrades Knie wurden weich als ihm für einen Augenblick nichts anderes übrig blieb als gedrungen zu schlucken um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen.  
“Ist-...”, Er unterbrach sich durch ein raues Räuspern wobei er versuchte die Festigkeit seiner Stimme zurück zu gewinnen. Blieb damit jedoch Erfolglos. “Ist er wirklich...? Molly?”  


Mollys gerötete Augen glänzten, auch wenn sie tapfer ihre Tränen zurück hielt. Steif nickte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe sie tief einatmend fest ihre Augen schloss. “Diesmal? Ja.”  
“Kein Zweifel...?”, fragte Lestrade mit noch immer viel zu dünner Stimme. Molly war sich jedoch sehr sicher in dem was sie ihm hier zeigte.  


Keine Tricks, keine Fehler...  


“D- das ist er, Greg...das ist Sherlock...”  
Schwer atmete Lestrade aus und es war als senkte sich ganz langsam ein erdrückendes Gewicht auf seine Schultern. Das Atmen fiel ihm plötzlich so viel schwerer. Gott, was würde er gerade alles für eine Zigarette geben...  


Lestrade wusste dass Sherlock selbst niemals damit gerechnet hatte ein langes Leben zu führen. Sei es wegen seiner zur Sucht neigenden Persönlichkeit oder seiner Leidenschaft für Mord,Totschlag und gefährliche Situationen. Dennoch hatte Lestrade niemals daran geglaubt, dass er das schlecht erzogene Genie Sherlock Holmes überleben würde.  
Sherlock schien immer so unantastbar und unverwüstlich...  
Die vielen gebrochenen Knochen überzeugten Lestrade an dieser Stelle leider viel zu spät vom Gegenteil. 

Bebend atmete er aus. Was war nur passiert...?  
“Weiß John es schon?”  
Molly schüttelte betroffen ihren Kopf und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden. Tief ausatmend zog Lestrade seine Brauen zusammen und rieb sich mit der flachen Hand grob über den rauen Dreitagebart, ehe sich sein ausschweifender Blick wieder auf Sherlocks fahles Gesicht richtete.  
“Warum um alles in der Welt hat er das getan, Molly...”  


Es musste etwa um ein Uhr in der letzten Nacht geschehen sein. Augenzeugen gab es diesmal keine, wie Lestrade später herausfand. Es war in einer sehr dunklen Nacht geschehen, der vermeindliche Selbstmord war nicht sofort bemerkt worden. Tatsache war, ein bereits zuvor grauenhaft zugerichteter Sherlock Holmes stürzte sich gegen ein Uhr früh vom Dach des Krankenhauses in den Tod.  


Neben den Knochenbrüchen waren noch allerhand kleine und größere Verletzungen an seinem hageren Körper festzustellen. Vielerlei Kratzer, Schnitte und Blutergüsse. Dann war da ein seltsamer bläulicher Abdruck auf seinem oberen Bauch, der aussah wie vom Griff einer gewaltigen Hand. Seine Fingerknöchel waren zerkratzt und deutlich geschwollen. Was auch immer geschehen war, bevor er sprang musste der Consulting Detective an einer ausgelassenen und sehr ungewöhnlichen Schlägerei teilgenommen haben.  
Und das war einfach unvorstellbar.  


Sicherlich war auch längst nicht auszuschließen, dass ihn jemand so übel zugerichtet und im Anschluss über die Brüstung geworfen hatte. Immerhin hatte Sankt Barts für Sherlock enorme Bedeutung und Augenblicklich kam Lestrade natürlich Moriarty in den Sinn. Aber auf diese brutal stumpfsinnige Art und Weise? Und so viele Jahre später...?  


Es ergab keinen Sinn. 

Molly war ihre Ratlosigkeit ebenso anzusehen, wie ihre tief sitzende Trauer. Nichtsahnend hatte sie an einem langweiligen und viel zu gewöhnlichen Morgen ihre Schicht begonnen.  
Und nun standen sie hier.  


Tief sog Molly Atem ein und setzte mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen an.  
“Er muss allein gewesen sein. John war nicht bei ihm als-...”  
Mit bebenden Schultern brach sie jedoch ab, legte fest eine Hand über ihren Mund und versuchte ihr Bestes sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  


Angespannt zog Lestrade seine Brauen zusammen und nickte unmerklich. John konnte unmöglich in der Nähe gewesen sein oder von Sherlocks Todesfall wissen.  
Oder er wäre schon längst hier.  
Zusammen mit Mycroft Holmes, dem Mann der alles wusste. Er schien mit seinen Kameras und seinem Überwachungspersonal jedoch längst nicht so viel zu sehen wie er glaubte, wenn ihm der Tod seines eigenen Bruders entging.  
Wie konnte das sein?  


Nach Lestrades Wissen ließ Mycroft Holmes seinen kleinen Bruder bei Ermittlungen regelmäßig verfolgen. Es war schlussendlich kein Wunder, dass Sherlock mit Vorliebe über ihn her zog wann immer man ihm die Gelegenheit dafür gab. Mycroft Holmes war ein hoch intelligenter Zeitgenosse, was jedoch nicht davon ablenkte, dass er seinem Bruder gegenüber hauptsächlich ein ziemlich lästiger und gruseliger Stalker war.  


Aber gerade jetzt hätte Lestrade einen so penetranten Stalker gebrauchen können, der ihm erklären konnte was zur Hölle Sherlock gestern Nacht nur zugestoßen war...  


Lestrades Job war es oft genug nach einem Todesfall dieser Art die Familie zu benachichtigen. Oder die nächsten Angehörigen, wer auch immer diese sein mochten. Jedoch stellte er in diesem Moment fest, dass er selbst nach all den Jahren nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung hatte wie zum Teufel er Mycroft Holmes erreichen konnte.  
Also war wohl John der Erste an den er sich wenden würde.  


...Oh Gott, er wollte das nicht tun...  


Bebend ausatmend senkte er den Kopf in seine Hände und rieb sich die geröteten Augen. Dann drückte er behutsam Mollys Schulter und richtete sich gerade auf, blinzelte in das grelle Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung.  
“Ich gehe zu John...”, steif nickte er. “Sag es ihm und-... Wir... Ich weiß nicht ob er noch einmal-...”  
Molly nickte bestätigend ohne ihn anzusehen und Lestrade sah es als die stumme Bitte die es war.  


Er verließ die Leichenhalle und konnte Molly weinen hören noch bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. 

* * *

Viel zu flach atmend stand Lestrade nur eine halbe Stunde später auf der Schwelle von 221B und klopfte nach Mrs. Hudsons herzlichen Einlass mit vor Anspannung tauben Fingerspitzen gegen die Wohnungstür im ersten Stock.  
John Watson öffnete beinahe Augenblicklich, hatte ihn sicherlich schon auf der Treppe gehört und war sichtlich überrascht ihn so früh zu sehen. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr verriet Lestrade, es war gerade neun Uhr an einem Freitag Morgen.  


John musterte ihn aufmerksam ehe er seine Hand zum Gruß ausstreckte. “Hey Greg.”  


Lestrade brachte es nicht über sich sein Lächeln zu erwiedern, ergriff jedoch, wenn auch etwas schwach, die ihm angebotene Hand. John löste den Händedruck einen Augenblick früher als sonst.  
Kein Wunder.  
Lestrades Hände waren unangenehm feucht...  


“Wenn du so früh hier bist heißt das wohl jemand wurde umgebracht. Bitte, sag mir jemand wurde umgebracht”, setzte John mit dem Tonfall eines leidenden Fünfjährigen fort.  
Betreten stand Lestrade in der Tür, als John grottentief seufzend die Arme in die Luft warf und wohl noch nicht ganz wach mit noch vom Schlaf zerzausten Haaren in die Küche schlurfte. “London ist groß genug, da muss ab und an doch mal jemand auf interessante Art und Weise sterben!”, nörgelte er, klang dabei so überraschend nach Sherlock, dass es Lestrade die Brust zusammenschnürte und setzte den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen Teewasser auf.  


Unsicher verzog Lestrade das Gesicht und schloss gedrungen schluckend die Tür hinter sich.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es ihm sagen sollte.  
Sonst hatte er den Luxus die betroffene Familie nicht persönlich zu kennen. Nicht, dass er mit ihnen nicht mitfühlte, aber es war etwas völlig anderes als seinem besten Freund erklären zu müssen, dass Sherlock Holmes wohl endgültig nie wieder nach Hause kam...  


“Uhm... John-...”  
“Mein Gott, Greg, nicht, dass ichs drauf anlegen würde!”, murrte John Watson aus der Küche und klapperndes Geschirr untermalte die viel zu vertraute, heimische Atmosphäre. Greg entschloss sich seinen weichen Knien den Gefallen zu tun und sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Sein Blick fiel wie von selbst auf den leeren schwarzen Ledersessel am Kamin.  


Eine kühle Gänsehaut kroch Augenblicklich seine Arme hinauf.  


“Irgendetwas verrücktes wäre im Moment wirklich nicht verkehrt! Du weißt doch wie er ist. Sherlock hat gestern aus purer Langeweile einen jämmerlichen Taschendieb quer durch die Stadt verfolgt und experimentiert schon seit drei Tagen an einer Petrischale mit Fußpilz. _Neben der Marmelade_!!”  


Tief atmete Lestrade ein um sich ein letztes mal zu sammeln und schloss dabei für einen Moment seine Augen.  
“John, ich-...”  
“Hier.”  
Überrascht blickte er auf die Tasse noch nicht durchgezogenen Tees, die ihm John von der anderen Seite des Couchtischs aus plötzlich in die Hände drückte.  


Immer der Doktor waren John selbstverständlich Lestrades kalte Hände nicht entgangen... 

John verschränkte locker die Arme vor der Brust und nickte ihm lediglich zu.  
“Siehst aus als könntest dus brauchen. War ne schlimme Nacht, was?”  
“John... Es ist-...”  
Überfordert lugte Lestrade in das Innere der Tasse, ehe er tief seufzend seine Brauen verzog und sie auf dem Couchtisch abstellte. Halblaut aufstöhnend rieb er sich mit beiden Händen über das fahle Gesicht.  


“Es ist etwas passiert”, presste er hervor und John zog langsam in besorgter Art und Weise seine Brauen zusammen. “Ookay... Und was?”  
Lestrade brachte es nicht fertig John in die Augen zu sehen. Fest biss er seine Zähne zusammen und atmete tief ein.  
“Es... Gab einen Todesfall bei Barts...”  
“Soll ja hin und wieder mal vorkommen.”  
“John!”  
“Uh, tut mir leid. Um wen geht es denn?”  


Als Lestrade nicht direkt antwortete weiteten sich langsam und verbunden mit einem tiefen stockenden Atemzug Johns Augen. “Oh mein Gott...”  


Angespannt schloss Lestrade seine Augen. 

“John es tut mir-...”  
“Wie-... Herzinfarkt? Gott, bitte sag mir es war kein Herzinfarkt!”  
Verständnislos blickte Lestrade langsam auf. Was...?  
“Uh... Nein... Kein-... Kein Herzinfarkt, wie-...”  
“Verdammt, Mike, ich sage schon seit Jahren er bringt sich mit dem schlechten Kantinenfraß langsam um, wie... Was ist passiert?!”  
Überfahren blinzelte Lestrade, ehe er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.  


“Wer ist Mike?”  


John sah ähnlich verständnislos aus.  
Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund verzog er seine Brauen, ehe er leicht den Kopf neigte. “Mike? Mike Stamfort?”  
Lestrade verzog in einer Art das Gesicht, die John ziemlich deutlich klar machte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte von wem er sprach.  
John blinzelte nicht einmal.  


“Bitte sag, es hat nichts mit Molly zu tun...”  
“Mit Molly? Nein, John, es...!”  
Gedrungen schluckend richtete Lestrade seinen Blick starr auf den Couchtisch und holte noch einmal tief Luft.  
“Es ist Sherlock...”  


Wie erwartet verharrte John vollkommen regungslos und Lestrade brachte nicht den Mut auf ihn in diesem Moment anzusehen.  


“Er ist... Er ist tot, John. Gesprungen oder gestoßen worden... Er-...”  
Lestrade unterbrach sich als John geräuschvoll in die erhobenen Hände klatschte. Überrascht hob er den Blick und schrumpfte unter Johns eisiger Miene um gefühlte fünf Centimeter. Wiederum schlug John in langsamem Takt seine Hände zusammen.  
Lestrade hatte keine Ahnung was gerade vor sich ging, aber es war furchteinflößend...  


“Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst _wie_ schlecht der gerade war, Greg. Geschmacklose Witze dieser Art sind eher Sherlocks oder Donovans Ding. Und womit verdiene ich die Ehre? Es ist doch nicht etwa Jahrestag?!”  


Jahrestag...?  
...Von was?  
Etwa dem Reichenbach Fall?  


Mit großen Augen saß Lestrade da ohne seinen Blick von John abzuwenden, der ihn so frostig musterte als wolle er ihm liebend gern in diesem Moment eine erziehungstechnische tracht Prügel verpassen.  
Verständnislos schüttelte Lestrade langsam den Kopf.  


“Das... Das war kein Scherz, John. Gott, ich wünschte es wäre einer. Aber Sherlock liegt-...”  
“In seinem viel zu großen Bett und sabbert so glücklich wie ein Hund nach einem ausgelassenen Tag im Park auf sein Kopfkissen.”  
“Was?! Nein, John...! Er-... Sie haben ihn gefunden, Okay?! Auf dem Bordstein und er-...!”  


Überdeutlich rollte John mit den Augen und wandte sich so plötzlich stapfend um, dass Lestrade sich erschüttert selbst unterbrach.  
Sicher hatte er gewusst es würde hart werden es John beizubringen...  
Sherlock war immerhin schon einmal gestorben; John hatte ihn selbst springen sehen. Demnach hätte Lestrade wirklich damit rechnen sollen, dass John sich gegen eine zweite Todesnachricht vehement wehren würde...  


Angespannt stemmte Lestrade sich aus den unangebracht bequemen Kissen der Couch und folgte John hastig über den Flur.  
“John, bitte... Bitte tu das nicht, ich-... Es tut mir leid, John!”  
John stoppte mit vor Wut geröteten Wangen vor der Tür am Ende des Flurs und fuhr scharf zu Lestrade herum.  
“Das Hoffe ich auch für dich, _du Arsch_!”  


Worauf er mit einem festen Tritt und schnaubend wie ein wütendes Nashorn besagte Tür aufschmetterte.  


Sherlock Holmes Schreckte daraufhin so plötzlich aus einer intensiven Tiefschlaffase, dass er sich unkoordiniert auffahrend prompt in seinem Laken verfing und mit einem uncharakteristisch hohen Kreischen rücklings von der Bettkante stürzte.  
Während John so übellaunig wie nie zuvor an Lestrade gewandt seine Augen verengte, wurde eben Jenem in einer grotesken Mischung aus Verwirrung, Übelkeit und purer Erleichterung so Schwindelig, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich an Ort und Stelle auf die Türschwelle zu setzen.  


“Was zum _Teufel_...?!”  


* * *

“Das ist fantastisch! Einfach _fantastisch_!!”  
Wenn Sherlock so abgelenkt war, dass er sich sogar wiederholte, musste es sich wohl tatsächlich um ein _fantastisches_ Rätsel handeln.  
John zog angespannt die Nase kraus als er sich über den aufgebahrten Körper beugte.  
Er war in Ordnung, solange er dem Toten nicht ins Gesicht sah... Und solange er sich alle drei Atemzüge davon überzeugte, dass sich der echte Sherlock Holmes direkt an seiner Seite befand.  


Sherlock dagegen drehte unbekümmert eine Runde nach der anderen um das menschliche Imitat und führte sich alles in allem auf wie ein Fünfjähriger im Spielzeugladen.  


“Der DNA Abgleich ist absolut identisch, die Größe Stimmt, die Form der Gelenke, die Muttermale bis zum kleinen Leberfleck zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Zeh am linken Fuß! Es ist schier unglaublich!”  
Nervös zog John die Nase kraus und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die blaufleckige Brust des Toten. “Jah...Sogar die Narbe der Schussverletzung sitzt an der richtigen Stelle...”  
Unterdessen öffnete Molly behutsam den Mund des Toten. Dabei entdeckte sie unter anderem die blutig gebissene Zunge. “Ein Zahnabdruck wäre nicht so perfekt... Da fehlen ein paar Backenzähne. Wahrscheinlich ausgeschlagen. Einer hier ist deutlich zerbrochen...”  


Bestimmt winkte Sherlock ab als handele es sich lediglich um lästige Details. Ein totes Ebenbild von sich selbst zu finden, hätte den ein oder anderen möglicherweise an seinem Verstand zweifeln lassen. Nicht so Sherlock. Dessen Augen leuchteten voll Begeisterung und insgesamt sah er lediglich danach aus als konnte er es kaum abwarten sich selbst zu sezieren, denn seien sie ehrlich: Wer auf der Welt bekam schon einmal eine Chance dafür?  
John erschauderte und rollte mit den vor Anspannung schmerzenden Schultern.  


“Nicht nur der DNA Abgleich. Die Fingerabdrücke sind genauso identisch”, warf Lestrade an dieser Stelle ein und fühlte sich sichtlich ähnlich unwohl wie John. "Einen unbekannten Zwillingsbruder können wir wohl getrost ausschließen."  


Mycroft Holmes erstes Wort gegenüber des toten Körpers seines äußerst lebendigen Bruders war lediglich ein einem Mr. Spock nicht unähnliches “ _Faszinierend_ ”. 

Mit nervös verschränkten Armen beobachtete John die Holmes Brüder aus ein paar Schritten sicherer Entfernung.  
“Gibt es eine Möglichkeit das zu erklären, Mycroft?”, fragte er ohne große Hoffnung, die wie Mycroft gleich bestätigte ohnehin nicht besonders gut begründet wäre.  
“Ich kann ihnen versichern, John, die mir bekannten Experimente mit Klontechnik sind selbst an Orten wie Baskerville nicht ausgereift genug um auch nur etwas entfernt Vergleichbares möglich zu machen.”  
John rollte mit den Augen. “Wie beruhigend.”  


Lestrade blickte flüchtig zwischen John und Mycroft hin und her, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der frisch angelegten Akte des vorerst als unidentifiziert markierten Toten widmete. “Gibts dort draußen überhaupt _irgendeine_ Technik, die so was erlaubt?”  


Mit säuerlicher Miene schüttelte Mycroft Holmes seinen Kopf. “Nicht meines Wissens.”  
Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihm unangenehmer war unvorbereitet mit einer Möglichkeit wie diesen konfrontiert zu werden, als dass er sich darum sorgte _dass es sich um den entstellte Körper seines eigenen Bruders handelte_.  


Während John sich lediglich überfordert die Nasenwurzel rieb, hob Sherlock in direkter Reaktion breit grinsend seinen Kopf, wobei es nur fehlte dass seine Ohren katzenhaft zuckten. “Ohoo!”  


In gewohnter Eleganz legte Mycroft Holmes seine Hände über den Griff seines schwarzen Regenschirms und verengte würdevoll seine Augen.  


“Halt den Mund, Sherlock.”


	2. Der transportierte Mann

Tief seufzend ließ Inspector Lestrade sich auf die Couch fallen und genoss dabei den vollen Luxus eines butterweichen Unionjack Kissens. „Wo habt ihr zwei Wahnsinnigen euch letzte Nacht herumgetrieben...?“, stöhnte er halblaut, während er sich mit in den Nacken gelegten Kopf die müden Augen rieb.   
Die Erleichterung verwandelte seine Knochen noch immer zu Gummi.   
Sherlock fiel es jedoch wie üblich leicht den Unterton der Sorge völlig zu ignorieren, setzte sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze in seinen Sessel und überschlug elegent seine Beine. John bewunderte während er selbst sich eher plump setzte die grazile Haltung seines Freundes, der unterdessen seine Hände unter dem Kinn in typischer Denkerpose ineinander legte.   
„Selbst sollten wir etwas getan haben, was gegen ihre langweiligen Moralvorstellungen spricht, wollen Sie mich etwa wegen Selbstmord verhaften, Lestrade?“  
Lestrade lachte trocken und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen erhobenen Händen.   
„Nach heutiger Gesetzeslage käme ich dafür etwa hundert Jahre zu spät.“  
„Wie üblich.“  
„Sherlock!“, warf John scharf und vorwurfsvoll ein, bevor Sherlock so liebreizend wie eh und je rein aus billiger Rache ein Ticket kassierte. Für zu schnelle Beamtenbeleidigung oder etwas dergleichen.   
Sherlock seufzte und rollte herablassend mit den Augen.   
„Nein, ich bin voller Überzeugung, dass der gestrige Abend verboten Ereignislos war.“  
Unterstützend nickte John und rieb sich lautlos seufzend die Nasenwurzel.   
„Für gestern hätte ich eine Madaille bekommen sollen. Während ich in der Klinik war ist Sherlock einem gewissen Herrn-... Wie war noch gleich sein Name?“  
Sherlock verzog nahezu beleidigt das Gesicht.   
„Abrahim Brunetti, John. Also wirklich, es ist erst ein paar Stunden her.“  
John rollte mit den Augen.   
„Du siehst, während ich in der Klinik war verfolgte Sherlock Londons unauffälligsten Taschendieb quer durch die Stadt - allein der Name hätte guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Ein Boxer oder so, meinst du? Iiibrahim Bruuunetti!“  
Lestrade überlegte kurz. „Klingt für mich ein bisschen nach italienischer Mafia.“  
Sherlock stöhnte. „Wenns nur so wäre...!!“  
John winkte ab.   
„Er hat ihn wie ein Bluthund quer durch die Stadt verfolgt und im Anschluss wie ein verlorenes Gepäckstück im Revier abgegeben.“  
Lestrade nickte langsam.   
„Ich hab ihn nach meiner Schicht dort abgeholt und nach Hause gebracht. Tja, im Anschluss kann unser genialer Freund froh sein, dass er nicht mit hängender Zunge gekotzt hat.“  
„Ich bin kein Fünfjähriger und außerdem sitze ich dir direkt gegenüber!“, meckerte Sherlock sogleich und zeigte bissig seine Zähne.   
Wiederum rollte John mit den Augen.   
„Dann sieh zu, dass bei der nächsten Jagd dein Blutzucker ein bisschen weiter oben bleibt.“  
Lestrade saß unterdessen mit verschränkten Armen und steinerner Miene da und versuchte recht erfolglos nicht zu lachen. Es klang in etwa so als habe er plötzlich auftretenden Schluckauf.   
Gedrungen räusperte er sich und machte sich den Ernst der Lage erneut klar.   
„Nun, da es hier um Sherlocks offiziellen Todesfall geht-...“  
„Zum dritten mal.“  
„Uh... Ja, John. Zum dritten mal, brauche ich nun in erster Linie eure Aussage von letzter Nacht. Irgendetwas ungewöhnliches gesehen oder gehört?“  
John zuckte mit den Achseln und zog leicht die Nase kraus.   
„Sherlock hat geschlafen. Freiwillig.“  
Sherlock verengte gereizt langsam seine Augen.   
„Und habe womöglich dabei den spannendsten Todesfall meines Lebens verpasst.“  
John schnaubte, wandte sich an Lestrade und deutete flüchtig mit dem Daumen zu Sherlock. „Seines Lebens.“  
Lestrade seufzte.   
„Wirklich. Ich meine... Es könnte völlig unabhängig von euch beiden Spaßvögeln passiert sein, aber... Das erscheint einfach...“  
„Langweilig?“  
Giftig wendete Lestrade den Blick zu Sherlock.   
„Unwahrscheinlich.“  
John überlegte noch einmal.   
„Nun... Also, er hat geschlafen und gegen sieben bin ich zum Chinesen, die Straße runter. Muss ihn aufgeweckt haben.“  
Sherlock hob seine Brauen und John zuckte seufzend mit den Achseln.   
„Ich bin also dort, hab unsere übliche Bestellung aufgegeben - das muss etwa zwanzig Minuten gedauert haben - und auf dem Rückweg war er wieder da.“  
„Wer?“  
„Na du, du Depp“, brummte John und stieß mit gestrecktem Zeigefinger in Sherlocks Richtung der voller Unverständnis die Nase kraus zog.   
„Ich... Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass...“  
John zog seine Brauen zusammen.   
„Blödsinn. Du warst da, direkt an der Straßenecke und ich hab noch-...“  
Johns Augen wurden groß, ehe er aufstöhnend den Kopf in seine Hände legte.   
„Oh mein Gott...“  
Lestrade nickte unmerklich, auch wenn er gerade nicht besonders viel verstand.   
„Also, ich nehme an, du bist einem Klon begegnet...?“  
Auch Sherlock saß plötzlich voller Begeisterung aufrecht und schlug seine Hände zusammen.   
John brummte erst und nuschelte etwas unverständliches in seine Hände, ehe er erschaudernd den Kopf hob. „Sieht wohl so aus... Gestern Abend erschiens mir nicht mal halb so ungewöhnlich...“  
Lestrade musterte Sherlock von der Seite, überdachte sowohl Johns und Sherlocks Definition von gewöhnlich und winkte schlussendlich ab. „Geschenkt. Was ist passiert?“  
John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nichts aufregendes... Ich war auf dem Weg zurück und da kam Sherlock aus Richtung Baker Street gestürmt, komplett mit wehendem Mantel und allem.“  
„Und dir ist absolut nichts besonderes aufgefallen?!“, hakte Sherlock bissig nach, der sich wohl einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein Klon von ihm unter dem Label gewöhnlich auftrat. „Wie sah er aus?!“  
John schnaubte wiederum. „Na, wie du, du Depp. Naja... Aber es war dunkel, die Straßenlichter waren wieder ausgefallen. Allerdings war da nichts, was mich alarmiert hätte...“  
Im Nachhinein verengte John scharf seine Augen und dachte nach, während Sherlock voller Ungeduld auf seinem Sessel auf und ab wippte.   
„Ist ja mal wieder typisch“, murmelte er dabei giftig. „Da schläft man einmal und was passiert? Hm? Ein Klon. Ein KLON, John!“  
John rollte mit den Augen. „Nimm das ja nicht als vorwandt. Also, er hat genuschelt“, setzte er dann jedoch an Lestrade gewandt fort. „Ich habs darauf geschoben wie müde er war. Und er ist etwas unsicher gelaufen. Aber du weißt ja wie er ist, wenn er zulange auf den Beinen war und...“  
Hilflos zuckte John mit den Achseln, während Lestrade den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf, John.“  
Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Sprechen Sie für sich selbst.“  
Sowohl Lestrade als auch John ignorierten ihn.   
„Er hat mich aufgehalten, hat mich gefragt, ob ich die Herbstrollen vergessen habe und... Hat daraufhin drei oder vier Minuten damit verbracht mir in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit zu erzählen was seiner Meinung nach die Vorzüge von Bambussprossen gegenüber heimischen Gemüsesorten sind.“  
Lestrade verzog das Gesicht.   
„Und das erschien dir nicht ungewöhnlich?“  
John hob lediglich seine Brauen und Lestrade überdachte noch einmal, ehe er seufzend abwinkte. „Das war es?“  
John verzog das Gesicht. „Dann hat er mich umarmt und ist davongelaufen.“  
Lestrade schnaubte, während Sherlock aussah als habe man gerade seine Zunge in Essig getaucht. „Bitte was?“  
John erwiderte seinen Blick, lugte flüchtig zu Lestrade, ehe er erneut hilflos mit den Achseln zuckte. „Ja, nicht? Keine Ahnung, kam etwas unerwartet, aber dann war er auch schon weg. Ist in Richtung Bakerstreet davongestürmt und als ich zu Hause nachsah lagst du schön ruhig und friedlich schnarchend im Bett. Ich dachte vielleicht du schlafwandelst oder so...“  
„Ich schnarche nicht!“  
John grinste lieblich. „Träum davon.“  
Lestrade räusperte sich. „Das war also wirklich alles?“  
John nickte. „Sieht so aus.“  
Sherlock grinste wie ein hungriges Raubtier. „Das glaube ich wohl kaum.“  
Und schwupps war er auch schon schnell wie ein Blitz auf den Beinen und wuselte an Johns braune Jacke heran, ehe er begann mit manischem Ausdruck in deren Taschen zu wühlen.   
„Sherlock! Was-...?!“  
„Wenn ich mein Klon wäre und das ist recht wahrscheinlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass es sich um meinen Klon handelt, dann habe ich höchst wahrscheinlich etwas verst-... HAH!“  
Voller Begeisterung zog er etwas aus einer Innentasche das aussah wie ein gefalteter Brief. Von der Neugierde direkt an der Nase gepackt stand John auf und neigte den Kopf an Sherlocks Schulter vorbei.   
„Nun... Das ist... Ungewöhnlich.“  
Lestrade beugte sich über Sherlocks Schulter und bekam einen Blick auf ein ziemlich altes und ziemlich zerknittertes Poster.   
In wunderschönen hellen Farben war ein Himmel zu sehen und ein Vogel der mit der strahlenden Sonne im Rücken durch die Wolkendecke stieß. Wobei sich Lestrade nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich ein Vogel sein sollte.   
Das Poster hatte zwei große, eingeramte und hübsch verzierte Aufschriften.   
„Singt ein Loblied auf den Songbird, denn er ist der Beschützer des Lamms“, las John langsam und beinahe Bedächtig, während er die Nase kraus zog.   
Sherlocks Grinsen war breit und beinahe manisch.   
Lestrade kam nicht herum zu fragen.   
„Hast du eine Ahnung was das bedeutet?“  
Sherlock schüttelte langsam und bedächtig den Kopf.   
„Nicht die Geringste.“  
John tippte auf das Blatt. „Da steht was auf der Rückseite.“  
Sherlock rollte mit den Augen, ehe er es herumdrehte.   
Nicht dass die Rückseite irgendwelche Fragen geklärt hätte.   
Lestrade blickte auf die etwas schnell und ungeschickt angefertigte Zeichnung eines vogelähnlichen Dinges im Stil Da Vincis vitruvianischen Menschen.  
Die Abbildung zeigte breite Flügel, Lederschnallen und Schläuche, sowie künstliche krallen und einen Kopf, der mit den großen, genieteten Augen an eine Taucherglocke erinnerte. Drum herum in unsicherer Handschrift hatte jemand eilig noch unleserliche mathematische Formeln gekritzelt und einen Hinweis vermerkt, dass dem entworfenen Vogel wohl hoher Druck gefährlich werden konnte.   
Das Papier roch alt and war außerdem ziemlich fleckig.  
„Ding ding ding“, wisperte Sherlock plötzlich. „John, hörst du die Glocken?“  
Sowohl John als auch Lestrade blickten mit leicht verstörtem Ausdruck zu Sherlock auf, der sich lediglich noch etwas weiter zu John neigte. „Es. Ist. Weihnachten!!!“  
Als sich Sherlock bereits mit dem Papier in der Hand auf seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe stürzte, rieb John sich lediglich seufzend das Gesicht.   
“Was hast du jetzt wieder vor?“  
„Ab ins Labor, John! Das Papier, die Flecken darauf, die Tinte, vielleicht finden wir Fingerabdrücke!“  
„Und die Handschrift?“  
Sherlock winkte ab. „Meine. Offenkundig. Los, lass uns gehen, komm schon!!“  
Und da war er auch schon zur Tür heraus.   
Lestrade seufzte tief und tauschte einen Blick mit John, der lediglich resigniert mit den Achseln zuckte. „Immerhin ist er beschäftigt. Und vielleicht sogar etwas länger als einen Nachmittag.“  
Lestrade lächelte. „Wunder solls geben.“

 

John verbrachte im Anschluss nahezu das gesamte Wochenende auf einem Stuhl an Sherlocks Seite im Labor, während dieser voll Begeisterung einen Test nach dem anderen durchführte.   
Immerhin wurde ihm dabei nicht langweilig.   
Das Ergebnis war jedoch recht ernüchternd.   
Tatsächlich fanden sich Fingerabdrücke auf dem Papier, jedoch ausschließlich Sherlocks eigene. Nicht auszumachen, welche ihm und welche seinem unerklärten Klon gehörten. Die dunkleren Flecken waren zurückzuführen auf Schweiß, ebenfalls Sherlocks, was nahelegte, dass sein Klon das Papier ziemlich lange fest umklammert in der Hand gehalten haben musste.   
Die benutzte Tinte war die gleiche, wenn nicht sogar die selbe, des Kugelschreibers, den Sherlock für gewöhnlich in seiner Manteltasche herumtrug. Was auch immer dieses gefaltete und zerknitterte Bild bedeuten sollte, es war scheinbar Sherlocks letzte Botschaft, sein Abschiedsbrief, an sich selbst.   
Oder an John.   
„Er hat ihn immerhin in meine Jacke gesteckt und nicht in deine“, gähnte John tief und blinzelte gegen das schwummrige Licht des Labors. Seine Augen begannen langsam zu tränen.   
„Schon“, antwortete Sherlock gediegen langsam. „Allerdings wusste er auch, dass du auf dem Weg zurück nach Bakerstreet warst. Also zu mir.“  
John überlegte kurz ehe er nickte.   
„Stimmt, aber er hätte auch einfach nach Bakerstreet gehen können. Ich meine, du hast geschlafen wie ein Igel im Winterschlaf.“  
Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Igel...“  
John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn das hier für dich gedacht war, dann hätte es einfachere und direktere Wege gegeben.“  
„Hm... Aber wärst du in der Lage herauszufinden, was das hier bedeuten soll?“  
Amüsiert hob John seine Brauen. „Wärst du es?“  
Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Punkt für dich.“  
Erneut zog John das Bild heran und betrachtete den Songbird.   
„Vielleicht ist es ja auch nicht wirklich eine Botschaft. Vielleicht hat es auch gar nichts zu bedeuten.“  
Sherlock stockte, ehe er das Gesicht verzog. „Glaubst du das?“  
John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dein Klon war in Eile, er war aufgeregt und hatte Schmerzen. Vielleicht... Vielleicht war das hier mehr eine Art von vergiss mich nicht...? Einfach ein... Erinnerungsstück?“  
Grob zuckte John mit den Achseln.   
„Er hat mich umarmt, als er es mir gab...“  
Sherlock musterte ihn ausgiebig. „Gefühle?“  
Und John nickte. „Gefühle. Nichts besonderes.“  
Sherlock brummte leise und betrachtete das Papier.   
„Nur mal unter uns gesagt, es erfordert nicht meinen unmittelbaren Tod um dich zu umarmen.“  
John grinste. „Ach wirklich?“  
Entschlossen nickte Sherlock. „Eindeutig.“  
John seufzte. „Was eine Dramaqueen.“  
Wobei sein breites Grinsen jedoch ziemlich schnell wieder verblasste. Immerhin war Sherlock Tod. Also, nicht dieser, aber der Andere. Der Klon...  
„Hm... Ich wüsste zu gerne was er dachte...“  
„Dass du die Person warst, die er vor seinem Tod noch sehen und umarmen wollte. Wahrscheinlich.“  
Überrascht blickte John zu Sherlock auf, während dieser bereits übergebeugt in das Mikroskop sah - unter dem sich im Moment jedoch keine Probe befand.   
Glucksend grinste John breit und konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. „Aaaw, Sherlock...!“  
Ehe er aufstand und seine Arme fest um die Taille seines Freundes verschränkte. Während er ihn so fest hielt, drückte er seine Wange gegen Sherlocks Brust und hob ihn spaßeshalber beinahe von den Beinen. „So etwas liebes hast du noch nie gesagt.“  
Erbost und mit einem Ausdruck von Panik stand Sherlock mit erhobenen Armen da und blickte blinzelnd auf Johns Kopf herunter. „Ich habe von meinem Klon gesprochen!“  
John nickte. „Ganz, ganz sicher.“  
Es brauchte noch eine Minute, bis Sherlock seine irritierte Scheu verlor und seine Arme überraschend fest um Johns Schultern schloss. John seufzte.   
„Das sollten wir öfters machen.“  
Sherlock brummte lediglich tonlos und ließ ihn dabei nicht los.   
Während John so da stand, in einer warmen Umarmung und fest geschlossenen Augen, ging ihm so einiges durch den Kopf. Die vergangenen Monate und Jahre, all der unnötige Schmerz.  
Tief ausatmend umfasste er sein Handgelenk auf Sherlocks Rücken.   
„Du weißt dass ich dich liebe, hm?“  
Sherlock neigte seinen Kopf, drückte seine Wange in Johns ergrauendes Haar.   
„Natürlich.“  
John fühlte sich ziemlich erleichtert „Gut. Kein Grund sich von irgendwelchen Dächern zu stürzen.“  
Sherlock lächelte. „Nicht einen einzigen.“  
John blickte auf und verzog ernst das Gesicht.   
„Du weißt, dass ich da bin, ja? Ich werde auch immer da sein. Ich bin-... Bakerstreet ist mein zu Hause. Und es wäre kein zu Hause ohne dich.“  
Sherlock blinzelte.   
„John... Sentimentalität.“  
John rollte mit den Augen, löste die Umarmung und klopfte Sherlock grinsend auf die Schulter. „Sentimentalität, schon klar. Dinner?“  
Sherlock atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus und nahm dabei die zugesteckte Botschaft an sich und steckte sie sicher in seine Innentasche. „Thai?“  
Johns Lächeln hätte eine ganzen Straßenzug erhellen können.   
„Geht klar.“

 

[tbc]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Songbird Plakat:   
> http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130421223525/bioshock/images/1/1a/BSI_-_PraiseSongbird.png
> 
> Die gekritzelte Zeichnung auf der Rückseite ( vorzustellen in weniger Details):  
> http://www.bioshockinfinite.com/images/media/screenshots/VetruvianSongbird.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction ist mein Versuch wieder "einzusteigen".  
> Hoffe der ein oder andere hat Spaß daran, auch wenn sie im Verlauf vielleicht nicht ganz so viel Sinn ergibt wie sie ursprünglich sollte.


End file.
